


The Acts of Imposters

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Acting sus, Again, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Bunch of bolts, Confusion is thies next door neighbour, DC-15S, DC-17, Fiery red, Flying piece of bolts, Force Healer, Gen, Healer, Hidden Skills, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), I saw x vent said y, Imposter(s), Never turn your back on an enemy, Rex dislikes the dark, Rex hits his head, Sus - Freeform, The Force can not look for fakes, The pile of bolts is good, Their poker faces are far too good, There is no trust in this war, how did this happen, tasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Onboard a flying pile of bolts, a handful of the 501st and 212th find themselves facing the threat of death under the hand of imposters.Just, they don't know who, or how many.Welcome to Halloween 2020!
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Acts of Imposters

Hardcase, Fives, Echo, Waxer, Boil, Kix, Rex, Cody, Anakin, and Obi-Wan stood surrounding the briefing table.

"Alright, listen up," Obi-Wan stated, "we have a ten-hour space flight ahead of us."

"Reports suggested that we might have imposters among us," Cody continued, "so keep an eye out."

"And we have plenty to do on this trip; the ship is a bunch of bolts ready to fall apart, we need all hands-on to keep us afloat," Anakin stated.

"Get to your tasks," Rex ordered before everyone began to file out of the room.

_BODY REPORTED_

"Where?" 

  
"How?"

"Briefing room."

"We were all there."

"I SAW FIVES VENT!"

"What?!" Fives screeched, "I did not!"

"Then how were you already in the corridor, CT-27-5555?" Cody asked.

"Cody does have a point," Obi-Wan mused, "both Anakin and myself could not get there yet, you'd have to 'vent' to get there do quickly."

Rex sighed, before gaining everyone's attention as he raised his hand, "everyone in with Fives being the imposter?"

"I'm in."

"I'm in."

"I'm in."

"I'm not."

"I'm not."

"If he's not in, I'm in."

"If he's in, I'm not!"

"No!" Rex growled, "choose! Not this again!"

_Fives was not an imposter_

_EMERGENCY MEETING_

"WHAT?!" Rex screeched. 

  
"Waxer is acting sus," Echo stated.

"How?" Cody asked.

"He isn't speaking."

"He is recovering from a throat infection and is unable to speak currently," Kix informed.

_Kix was not an imposter_

Anakin sighed before glancing down at his datapad. It said there were faults in the wires near electrical. 

  
Rex was heading down to admin when the corridor suddenly fell into darkness. His eyebrows furrowed before he swore out as he clanged his helmeted head against a low hanging pipe. His datapad flashed 'fix lighting!' In bright red the moment he turned it on.

With a sigh, he turned on his heels and stormed down the corridor. At least with the lights out, no one would have seen him hit his head, _again._ His foot caught on something, and before Rex knew it, he'd fell over.

_Squelch_

Rex could not stop his stomach from flipping, and could only prevent the rise of bile as the lights flickered back on.

Below his hand, was the bloodied body of Echo.

_BODY REPORTED_

"Where?" 

  
"The corridor leading to admin," Rex stated.

"Why were you going to admin?" Anakin asked, "the lights had just failed, and we needed to get there."

"General Skywalker does have a point," Cody mused, "you are covered in blood."

"Hey, you're right, Commander," Boil stated.

"Why are you?"

"I tripped over the body!" Rex defended with a screech.

"I thought you prized yourself with being one of the GAR's best?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I do!"

"Surely the best would not trip over a dead body!" Waxer exclaimed.

_Rex was not an imposter_

"Well, our numbers are quickly dwindling," Boil muttered as he started to download the data onto his pad. 

  
"So they are," someone chuckled behind him.

Before boil could turn, he felt a blaster bolt go through his chest.

Anakin sighed as he headed towards the admin room, he'd missed one of the faulty electrical panels. He was so engrossed in his datapad; he nearly tripped over Boil's body on the floor.

_BODY REPORTED_

"Where?" 

  
"Admin," Anakin stated, "looked to have a blaster strike-through Boil's body."

Everyone turned to look at Waxer and Cody.

"Both pass me your weapons," Obi-Wan suddenly stated, "I'll see who's weapon has been fired."

Cody and Waxer looked at each other as they took their blasters from their sides and handed them over to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan slowly went through both weapons, systematically checking the working parts of the blasters until he sighed. "Neither weapon shows signs of being fired recently," Obi-Wan stated, passing them back to each clone respectively.

_No one was ejected (skipped)_

Like the strike of lightning, everyone had raised their weapons—Obi-Wan's lightsaber was drawn towards Anakin, Cody's blaster towards Waxer and vise-versa. 

A glint of black caught Anakin's eyes as Obi-Wan's robes shifted as he grabbed his lightsaber. It was a DC-17, one recently fired. 

Obi-Wan followed Anakin's eye line, a smirk appearing on his face as he turned back to look at Anakin with fiery red eyes. "I'm surprised it took this long for you to realise, little one," Obi-Wan purred as he jumped towards Anakin, his blade hissing as it made contact with Anakin's. 

Waxer raised his blaster to Obi-Wan's undefended back before he felt a bolt hit his weapon from his hands. Turning around, he was met with a snarling Cody holding a smoking DC-15S. 

"Never turn your back on the enemy," Cody growled as he fired another bolt on the shocked-solid Waxer, watching him drop to the floor. After firing another bolt to make sure Waxed was dead, Cody turned towards Anakin. 

"Why?! Obi-Wan! Why?!" Anakin shouted as he stumbled back under the unrelenting blows the Jedi Master was throwing. 

"You wouldn't understand," Obi-Wan growled, deactivating his blade only to reactivate it the other side of Anakin's sabre and within the Jedi Knight's shoulder. 

Anakin gasped as his blade dropped to the floor, all feeling in that arm fading, his mechanical hand failing. Anakin gulped in air as he fell to his knees, feeling the heat of a blue blade at his neck, and the cold of a blaster at the crown of his head. 

"It's a shame Palpatine didn't work quicker with you; you would have been a brilliant Sith," Obi-Wan growled before he applied force to the hilt of the blade, watching it go through Anakin's neck. 

"Think we can fool the rest?" Cody asked, lowering his weapon. 

Obi-Wan smirked as his eyes resorted back to their natural blue, he clipped his sabre away, before holding out his elbow to Cody, "shall we find out, dear?" 

\-----

"We are sorry you had to go through that, Master Kenobi," the healer stated, guiding the shaking man to one of the cots, positioning another bed close enough that Cody could rest on. 

They'd found the two clutching each other in the middle of a panic attack. Looking around, they could see that the whole ship had been a slaughterhouse. 

And through the stutters of the shaken Obi-Wan, it was revealed that Anakin had fallen and attacked, leading Obi-Wan to kill the man in self-defence. 

Tucked up on the two medical cots, Obi-Wan and Cody shared a secretive smirk.


End file.
